iWrite A Scene
by threemillionworded
Summary: Any ideas you want seen played out? Have a question for the members of iCarly? Let your voice be heard in iWrite A Scene! Rated T for possible outcomes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! And welcome!!

This is iWrite A Scene!!

It's an interactive Web show where viewers JUST LIKE YOU get to write in, and ask for scenes they would like to see played out, or have questions answered by the stars of iCarly.

The rules are simple.

1) No bashing other writer's ideas.

2) Only one question/ scene per review.

3) Only one review per chapter.

The latter two rules are just to keep me, the host, from being overwhelmed with ideas. I assure you, I love them, but I am NOT that talented.

If another author posts a scene idea that you would like to use for a story, ask them to use it. I authorize none of that.

Now, get your ideas and questions coming! And let the show begin!


	2. iFound Sam

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone, and as a quick reference, sometimes I can't explain things in a great author's way, so if the scenes actually end up like…well scripts, bear with me, they're enjoyable too!

Hello everyone! Welcome back to iWrite A Scene! On today's episode, the cast of iCarly is in an alternate universe, and Carly doesn't know Sam…. yet. Well, the two find themselves in a lot of mishaps, but it's always a bundle of fun with those two! Let iFind Sam begin!

Carly was taking out the trash early in the morning to try to get it out before the trash men arrived. To her dismay, she found them about a block ahead; she missed them. Running up the road, she finally caught up with them. After they had taken the trash, she began walking back home when she heard a small yelping from behind an ally-way.

When she went to check out the noise, she found a small furry puppy, blonde, and probably a German Shepard. She squealed with delight and decided that it was fate that brought these two together.

However, before she knew it, the dog, despite her size, tackled Carly to the ground and ate the beef jerky that was in her pocket. "Whoa!" Carly yelled. "You sure are spirited, haha, well I guess I have to name you now, huh?" She pondered for a moment, and decided quickly, "I think I'll name you Sam." At that moment, Sam barked a few times then started licking Carly's face.

Back at the lobby, Carly realized dogs weren't allowed in the apartments. However, she got past Lewbert without much hassle…. for him anyways. When she reached the apartment, she found Spencer working on another one of his sculptures. "What is that?" she questioned. He immediately jumped up and proclaimed,

"I call it Count Everest!" As Carly further examined, the sculpture was of what appeared to be Abe Lincoln as a vampire. Next thing they knew though, Sam had run up to the sculpture, crashing into it, just managing to knock Abe's hat right off her head and onto the pooch.

"Carly," Spencer questioned, "Why is there a dog in the apartment?"

Carly grinned and said, "Isn't she cute? I call her Sam."

"Is that because she looks like Uncle Sam with the hat on?"

"No, Spencer, it's because Sam is a pretty name and she's a pretty puppy."

"Hmmm…" Spencer wondered, "How did you get her past Lewbert?"

"Oh, easy. I just threw a shoe at him." At that, Spencer looked down and saw that Carly had been missing a Sneaker. "I see."

Moments later, Freddie had pounded through the door. "Carly! Hey, you're up already. Is that a dog?" Spencer and Carly both nodded. Sam immediately sniffed Freddie, and started to pee on his leg. "Ew! Gross!" He stated. Evidently, Freddie's mom came barging in as well. "Fredward Benson! Did you floss this morn-" Immediately distracted by the ball of fur urinating on her son, Mrs. Benson grabbed Freddie up by the neck and carried him home to be 'sanitized.' Spencer and Carly both burst out laughing simultaneously. "Can I keep her?" Carly asked Spencer.

"Well," he said, "Only if you let her keep the hat." Carly grinned.

FIN

Tada! My first scene! Okay, now, requested by another viewer, I have been informed to ask members of the cast who their favorite director is. So, cast?

Carly: Well, mine would have to be Alfred Hitchcock. I love his dramatic movies. I like the scary ones too!

Sam: Oliver Stone, hands down. JFK has to be one of the greatest films of all time.

Freddie: Really, I'm not a big fan of Oliver Stone.

Spencer: Not a fan of Oliver Stone?! Didn't you like JFK?

Freddie: Actually, no.

Sam: Figures you'd disagree with me.

Carly: Ugh, whatever Freddie. Personally, I like Oliver Stone.

Freddie: Wait, did I say not like him? I meant I totally do!

Sam: *smacks Freddie on the back of the head*

Freddie: Ow!!

Spencer: I like Steven Spielberg, for obvious reasons.

FIN


End file.
